


Swap?

by SilverThornOfBloodyRose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cumswapping, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multi, blowjob, cum swapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverThornOfBloodyRose/pseuds/SilverThornOfBloodyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Lindsay and Barbara ( making out or eating each other out) or one with Lindsay, Michael, Barbara and Gavin all having an orgy and then Gavin cums into Barbara’s mouth and Michael cums into Lindsay’s mouth and then the two girls cum swap.  </p>
            </blockquote>





	Swap?

The two girls practically fell into the cupboard, kissing feverishly as each battled for dominance over the other. Lindsay had one hand in the small of Barbara's back holding her close and the other was working it's way under the blonde's shirt  
"Fuck Linds..." Barbara moaned as the redheads hand found it's way into her bra to play with one of her already hard nipples, making the blonde brake out in goosebumps and sending a jolt to her already soaked cunt. "I-I need you now baby... I need you so bad"  
Lindsay didn't need to be told twice, she pulled Barbara over to the back of the room and sitting her down on a stack of boxes.   
"You gonna be a good girl and spread your legs for me?" Lindsay asked, her voice husky and her eyes dark with lust as Barbara spread her legs to reveal her soaked pink thong beneath her skirt. It only took her a minute to pull the fabric down her friends legs and threw them across the room. She placed soft kisses trailing up her slick thighs, every so often biting and sucking to mark Barbara as her own.  
"Please Linds just... Mmmm" she trailed off moaning as Lindsay sucked her swollen clit into her skilled mouth and bringing her fingers up to slowly penetrate her friends wet heat with two fingers and curling them into her velvet walls until she heard Barbara fall apart above her when she hit her g-spot .  
"Fuck Lindsay... Please keep going... Oh my... Lindsay!" She cried throwing her head back, already coming onto Lindsay's face. Coming down from her high she saw they were no longer alone, Gavin and Michael were stood on the other side of the room, Both palming their blatant erections through their trousers.  
"Aww look Linds looks like we gave the boys a little problem" She smirked as Lindsay stood, her hair slightly mused and her face glistening with Barbara's juices.  
"Well duh..." Michael muttered   
"That was hot as fuck!" Gavin cheered them, barely believing they'd gotten lucky enough to see that  
"Should we help them out with that?" Lindsay smiled, taking a step towards the redheaded boy  
"Well I guess this is our fault" Barbara made the first move, quickly getting to work with Gavin's zip  
"Fuck Barb you've wanted this for a while haven't you" the redhead laughed seeing how quickly she freed Gavin's manhood and started to jerk him off  
"Come on Linds..." Michael complained as Gavin started to moan "you can't let her do that and leave me like this!" He whined, undoing his own trousers just as Barbara leaned in to flick her tongue over Gavin's piss slit and engulfing half of him in one go. Lindsay took pity on him and quickly knelt down in front of him to mirror Barbara so the room was filled with the moans of the two boys.  
"S-shit Barb I'm gonna-" Gavin stuttered before he blew his load into the blonde's mouth, slightly embarrassed about how fast she'd made him cum. His embarrassment soon moved to curiosity as she sat back but didn't spit or swallow, she just looked up at him savouring the salty taste.   
"Oh my- Linds I'm... I'm gonna cum" Michael moaned next to him as he pumped Lindsay's mouth full of his seed beside them. Barbara grabbed Lindsay's chin as soon as he'd finished and turned her head so that their lips crashed together. Gavin and Michael sat back stunned as they watched their friends make out and it got especially interesting when they saw a little cum start to drip out of their mouths as they shared their prizes. Lindsay moaned into Barbara's mouth as the blonde used her tongue to push even more of the warm cum into her mouth, forcing it down her throat and making her choke slightly. They both broke apart with cum dribbling down their chins as they swallowed, Lindsay not wanting to waste any flicked her tongue out to clean it off of Barbara's face before turning to face the boys.  
"You two like that?" She winked at them  
"Yeh.. I had no idea to two were such sluts" Michael laughed, redoing his fly  
"Your not going anywhere are you?" Barbara said sweetly  
"Why? We're done here right?" Gav asked  
"Well it just seems unfair that Lindsay put on such a good show but never got to cum herself..." Barbara smiled sexily, tugging at the hem of Lindsay's shirt and pulling it up over her head to reveal her black lacy bra   
"Yeh Gavin, how could you even think about leaving her like that!" Michael said in mock disgust, pulling Lindsay up to her feet and skilfully unhooking her bra and feeing her tits  
"I don't know what I was thinking" He smiled, leaning forward to kneed one of her breasts before taking her hard nipple into his mouth.   
"Mmm... Ohhhh my- guys" Lindsay whimpered as she felt her shorts sliding down her legs, quickly followed by her panties. Michael lifted her up, laying her down again a few seconds later on her back.   
"Shh... Lindsay honey you did so good today let us return the favour" Barbara smiled, pushing her legs so they were spread wide before she mimicked Lindsay's actions from earlier. She pushed her head directly between the redheads legs, lapping at her slick folds before delving inside, her sweet taste a world apart from the salty taste that Gavin and Michael's cum had left on her tongue. The Brit was still working diligently at her breasts, alternating between each one; sucking and biting at her nipples and only intensifying her pleasure. Her moans were quietened by the fact that she had her tongue shoved roughly down Michael's throat, he could taste his and Gavin's salty cum in her mouth and a little bit of something sweeter which he assumed was the remnants of Barb. He moved his lips away from hers and latched them onto her throat, sucking and biting leaving a trail of hickeys and bruises before moving back to her lips, which were still swollen from sucking his dick. She screamed into his mouth as she came onto Barbara's face from the triple assault, completely zoned out from her intense orgasm.   
"You two go... I'll clean her up" Barbara smiled up at the guys, not seeing them both stoop to pick things up. She didn't realise until she tried to redress and realised that both her and Lindsay's panties were missing and there was a hastily scribbled note where they had been.  
'You can pick them up tonight from my place -Michael'


End file.
